deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Madoka Kaname
Madoka Kaname is a character from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica series. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Jade Eternal vs Madoka Kaname (Complete) *Madoka Kaname vs Ahzek Ahriman (Complete) *Madoka Kaname vs. Composite Sonic vs. Kirby *Madoka Kaname X Guu (Complete) *Madoka Kaname vs Lightning Farron *Medaka Kurokami vs Madoka Kaname *Palutena vs. Madoka Kaname (Complete) *Sailor Moon VS Madoka Kaname *Son Goku vs. Madoka Kaname (Complete) *Superman VS Madoka Kaname *Gurren Lagann vs. Madoka Kaname Possible Opponents *Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) History When she was just in middle school, Madoka Kaname had a strange dream where a young girl about her age was fighting against a powerful deity in an apocalyptic setting. Just the next morning, she met that same girl. Later that day, Madoka met a strange creature named Kyubey, who told her that she could become a Magical Girl if she just made one wish and formed a contract with him. Oddly enough, Kyubey had also been met in her dream. Along the way, Madoka learned that forming a contract would create a Soul Gem, or the physical manifestation of one's soul in gem form. She also watched her fellow Magical Girls fight beings known as witches, who created suffering in humans. As time went on, Madoka made a few horrifying discoveries: First, a Soul Gem was basically a soul jar; if it were to break, the person the gem belonged to would die. Second, all Magical Girls become witches. And finally, the being from her dream was the witch Walpurgisnacht, who was capable of destroying an entire city. The girl she met from her dream, Homura Akemi, had used her wish to be able to go back in time and prevent all this destruction from happening, only to fail every time. She'd done this about one-hundred times at this point and was still unable to save Madoka, who no matter what has the strongest Magical Girl potential ever. Madoka finally made up her mind and wished to erase all witches, past, present and future, from existence. This wish was far too powerful for even Kyubey to handle and resulted in Madoka ascending to godhood and being a Goddess of Salvation, under one condition: She must now fight her own witch, for all eternity. Death Battle Info: Background *Full Name: Madoka Kaname *Age: Ageless = 14 *Height: 149 cm / 4'11" *Weight: Unknown *Occupation: Student/Goddess *Human/Magical Girl/Goddess *Mentors: Mami Tomoe, Homura Akemi Weapons Rose Branch Bow *Capable of firing different types of arrows **Homing arrows that cause explosions for more immediate power **Arrows that spread in a fan-like pattern for more destruction **One arrow at a time for accuracy **Giant laser-like arrows for power *Made of magical energy *Can be regenerated in moments' time if lost or broken Holy Bow *Just like her Rose Branch Bow, just far more powerful *Stretches across universe Magical Girl Powers *Superhuman speed *Superhuman durability *Superhuman reflexes *Body takes no damage without Soul Gem getting hit Goddess Powers *Healing **Can heal herself or others *Tirelessness *Can fly through dimensions *Exists in all timelines, across all universes Feats *Has defeated countless witches thanks to Homura resetting the timeline over and over *Strongest Magical Girl even before godhood *Defeated Walpurgisnacht in just one shot in one timeline *Ascended to godhood after wishing to erase all witches from existence *Now saves Magical Girls from their fates, watches over humanity, and fights her own witch all at once thanks to existing on more than one plane Weaknesses *Soul Gem is a weak point *Even if the Soul Gem isn't destroyed, she feels intense pain through it *Very naive Trivia Gallery Madoka wins.jpg|Madoka's victory over Goku image. Gs madoka idle sprite sheet by konbe-d6ic4ms.gif|An idle Madoka sprite. She's so cute! Gs madoka running sprite sheet by konbe-d6ic876.gif|Girly run Madoka goddess by uzu maki-d4urjjj.jpg|Madoka in her Goddess form gs___madoka_attack_2_sprite_sheet_by_konbe-d6icj2u.gif|Madoka attacking tumblr_static_dnm17djfca8s48kcgkk0s8ggk.gif tumblr_inline_mvvaueowrr1s8l7om.gif gs___madoka_attack_1_sprite_sheet_by_konbe-d6iceyx.gif 01.gif Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Female Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica characters Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Gods Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants